


Landslide Will Bring You Down

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: Sugar goes into the past to help her best friend but ends up learning more about life, family, and love. Brittana. Sugar From the Future. Faberry.





	Landslide Will Bring You Down

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everyone, so I'm getting back into writing after a long hiatus on this account. I am working on my other stories so I have not given them up but for now, my main focus will be this story which will mainly be future Brittana/ Sugar from the future. So please leave reviews as I do read them all and appreciate them. Enjoy the story!

"I think I have pepperoni in my bra."

"Those are your nipples."

I cracked a small smile as I peeked into the choir room. I had a million butterflies in my stomach but the familiar voices of my mom and mama helped put me at ease. I never thought in a million years that I would see my moms as teenagers. Any of my aunts and uncles for that matter, yet here I am.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whipped around, afraid I had been caught, just to see the familiar face of my brother staring back at me.

"You ok?" He asked as I breathed out a sigh of relief.

Normally I would have slapped his arm for scaring me like that. But not now.

"No, I know mom and mama said it was ok for me to use the time machine just this once but… I don't know."

"Yeah mama especially, the only time mama ever allows anyone to use it is when she wants breadsticks."

I chuckled as I thought back to last Christmas when mom brought mama a wheelbarrow of breadstix, you would have thought she had gotten her a new car.

"Hey", my brother said pulling me out of my thoughts, "it's about time to go in. Remember the plan?"

I slowly nodded, of course I remembered the plan. What was I stupid? "Of course I do you doofus. I was the one who came up with it."

"Ah, your scared."

"Shut up before I go all Lima Heights on your dumbass."

"Look, you'll be fine. Wasn't it you who wanted to go back in time to see how our moms became the loving couple they are now? You said you wanted to do it because you wanted to help your best friend learn to love herself by watching the best example. What's more of a perfect example than our parents?"

He had a point. Yes I was scared, I didn't want to do anything to accidentally change the future. But my love for her was greater than my fear. Her brown hair and bright blue eyed face came into my mind. I took one last look at my brother and he smiled at me. Such a dumb smile. I turned back around and looked at the entrance of the choir room and forced my feet to move.

As I walked in, I felt my nervousness go away and I saw my moms' eyes linger on me as I walked into the room. I opened my mouth and said, "It's true, you guys sucked ass."

My name is Isabella Lopez-Pierce and this is how I became Sugar Motta.


End file.
